Erase
by justanormalgirl357
Summary: There were pink eraser bits on Harry. HarryDraco


Title: Erase  
Rating: G  
Length: 1258. Oneshot  
Genre: Angst/General  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Summary: There were pink eraser bits on Harry.  
Note: Written for humpday101 over at livejournal with the prompt 'For what it's worth' (angst)

* * *

Harry was trying to erase ink. Draco found it ridiculous and so like the Gryffindor that he could only stare. Or maybe it was another reason. One that Draco didn't want to think about. But he watched as Harry plucked the small pink eraser top from his pocket and rubbed at the parchment. Pink flakes fell off onto the parchment. Pink on black ink. 

Harry looked in confusion at it. He swiped his arm over it. More of the eraser bits clung to his sleeve than fell to the floor. He tried again, biting his lip in puzzlement.

"You can't erase ink with an eraser, genius," Draco whispered, because they were sitting in Transfigurations.

Harry frowned at him. "I know that. I'm not stupid." He crumbled up the paper and stuffed it in his book when Draco leaned over to read it.

"I beg to differ." But Draco was staring at Harry's sleeve. There still was pink on it.

* * *

The next day Harry walked into the Great Hall late. Draco looked over and saw that there were pink eraser residue on his sleeve again. It irritated Draco to no end. Couldn't he brush it off? Did he like walking around like that? Two hours later Draco shoved Harry into an empty classroom. 

Harry glared at him, rubbing at his shoulder Draco had gripped too hard.

"There are pink flakes on you," Draco stated. Harry stared at him. "There." He pointed at Harry's sleeve. Harry frowned and brushed them off, but some just simply fell onto the bottom part of his robes. He ran his hand through his hair.

"It's called an eraser." He moved towards the door, clearly confused.

"No shit." Draco moved forward because when Harry had ran his hand through his hair more of the flakes fell into it. Pink against black hair. Then he saw that the blasted eraser was in Harry's hand. He was running his finger over it, watching Draco warily.

Draco kept walking forward till Harry was pinned against the door. Harry's eyes darted back and forth, looking for an escape. Draco reached his hand out and tugged at Harry's hair, watching satisfactorily as some pink drifted off.

"Ow! What are you doing?" Harry growled, his hand tugging at Draco's to let go. Suddenly it stilled. Draco's breath ghosted over the shell of his ear.

Hesitantly, realizing he should stop but being unable to, Draco traced the outside of Harry's ear with his tongue. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Harry biting down on the pink eraser. Gently he took the lobe into his mouth and sucked. Draco's eyes fluttered shut.

A chin hit Draco in the face. Harry had jumped. He slid out of Draco's grip and grabbed the doorknob. He paused and stared at Draco, his eyes wide. Then he opened the door and dashed out. Draco closed his eyes, berating himself. He went to open the door when a flash of pink caught his eyes. Harry had dropped the eraser. Draco picked it up. He ran his finger over teeth marks then stuck it in his pocket.

* * *

The next day Draco carried the eraser in his pocket. He told no one of the encounter. Harry kept looking at him. 

The day after that Draco sat the eraser on the tables of the classes that he had with Harry. He saw Harry staring at it. Draco wasn't going to do anything - start anything - since he did the last time. Harry would have to.

On the third day Draco was getting restless. Was Harry going to do nothing but stare longingly?

* * *

Draco was watching Harry almost as much as Harry was watching him. That was how Draco saw Harry talking to Ron and Hermione in the library. Plus he was in there studying when Harry and Ron walked over to Hermione. 

Harry was talking to them. He looked embarrassed. The slight blush on his skin was endearing. Draco stared at the way Harry's lips moved. The way they made small 'O's and a glimpse of his tongue shown every now and then. He only looked away when Harry pointed over to him. Ron and Hermione looked upset. Harry blushed deeper.

Draco flushed. Was he telling them about what had happened? Draco smirked and raised his eyebrows at Harry. If he wanted it he would have to get it. Draco collected his books and walked out the library with three stares on his back.

* * *

Nails dug into his shoulder and directed him into the same empty classroom that he had pulled Harry into. He whirled around in anger to find Harry was the one that had pulled him in. His anger disappeared. Though he didn't like to admit it, he had been waiting for this. For Harry to give up and seek him out. For Harry to start it. 

"Where's the eraser!" he demanded, taking a step back.

Draco's brow furrowed. Was this some kind of code sentence for 'I want to kiss you'? Draco took a step back and smirked. "Are you sure that's what you want?" he purred.

Harry's eyes widened in panic and he took two fast steps backward. His back hit the door but Draco felt no desire to move forward.

"What's so important about a bloody eraser?" he harshly bit out.

"It's important," Harry whined. Draco didn't want to hear it. "Look, it has an important spell on it," he elaborated. At Draco's cold, blank face he rushed out, "It lets me erase messages from certain people!"

Draco really didn't care.

"Then why didn't it work in Transfigurations?" Draco took a step back. He could feel himself drawing inward. He fought to keep his front.

"I don't know. He must have used the wrong ink. But I need it back. The spell is hard to do…" he trailed off and held his hand out. Draco looked at it. He was tempted to reach across the distance and stick his hand in it. Only Harry wasn't holding it out for that reason.

"I don't have it."

"Bullshit!" Harry yelled, incensed. "You've been taunting me with it for the past three days! Just last class you had it on your desk." He was starting to breathe heavily. Draco tried to stop his mind from thinking of the uneven, jagged breathing.

"I lost it at supper."

Harry glared for a long time, scrutinizing him. He must have mistaken Draco's face fighting to not crumble to be honestly because he sighed angrily and stomped out the door.

Draco waited till he couldn't hear Harry's angry footsteps anymore before he pulled the pink eraser out of his pocket and stared at it. He brought it up to his mouth. Slowly he aligned his mouth on the white marks left by Harry when Draco had sucked on his ear. He closed his eyes from the deep pressure behind them and cleanly closed his mouth. A piece of the eraser lay heavily on his tongue.

The eraser was smooth against his tongue, the sides having been rubbed even by Draco's fingers. He let the pink erase tip fall from his mouth onto the floor. Pink on dirty beige. He let the rest of it fall from his hand to cut silently through the air and land with the other bit. Because for what it's worth, it wasn't worth it. Why pine after someone who doesn't want you?

Draco walked out the door trying to forget the eraser on the floor and trying to erase Harry.


End file.
